Bendita adiccion
by Hikaru Nea San
Summary: Alice Es Una de las populares del instituto Invitada a una fiesta  donde  su amiga bella no acepta ir. al ir ella sola, la drogan, pero cuando despierta, esta en una casa que no conocia,con un chico de ojos color miel, y cabellos dorados. OOC!Revision
1. Chapter 1

Prologo:  
POV JASPER:  
Entonces yo iba caminando en dirección a la casa de mi amada, mi amada Marie Brandon, la chica que poseía mi corazón desde que tengo memoria, y ahora, la estaba cortejando, mis padres eran unos hacendados de forks, dueños de la gran hacienda de los hale, mi padre era muy feliz, pero también era muy exigente, y yo tenia claro que si no me casaba pronto, tendría que ir al ejercito, pero mi amada Marie quería esperar un poco, pero yo estaba consiente que mi tiempo se agotaba…  
-Marie, quiero consultarle a tu padre por lo de nuestra boda- le dije mientras tomábamos un te en el jardín de su casa, pero su cara se transformo, de la felicidad que se expresaba en ella, ahora había tristeza y vergüenza…-que sucede?, ¿Por qué te pones así?  
-Jasper, estoy muy avergonzada, por mi culpa…- la voz se le quebró y varias lagrimas comenzaron a caer por su mejilla  
-¿que sucede Marie? ¿ Por que tienes vergüenza?- no entendía de verdad que era lo que le sucedía…  
-Jasper, mi padre me va a casar con… con…- que! Pero como… no!  
-con quien por dios Marie!  
-con Federico monterreal-sollozo… dios, ese tipo… ese maldito… me quitaría el amor de mi vida….  
-no es tu culpa- la trate de calmar, mas que mal, yo le amaba, y no quería que se sintiera culpable por una cosa que solo yo tenia la culpa, por no haber ido donde su padre, y pedirle que me dejara car con su hija…  
-Marie, ¿tu sabes lo que esto significa?- ella solo asintió, no nos podríamos seguir viendo, esto era obvio, si ella se casaba con otro que no fuera yo, se vería bastante mal que saliera con otro, la juzgarían como un a "mujer de la vida", y yo no quería que la juzgaran.-entonces, creo que este es el adiós…-ella volvió a asentir, para luego pararse y entrar a su casa, dejándome a mi solo, solo quise ir a emborracharme, y lo logre, entre a una cantina haciéndome pasar por un mayor,  
cuando Salí de ahí, con mis pensamientos ahogados en alcohol, no tenia como ir a mi casa, tendría que caminar, entonces a mitad de camino me encontré con tres señoritas, me detuve para tratar de ayudarlas –fui educado en una buena familia, y de sobra sabia que a las mujeres se les debía ayudar.  
-las ayudo en algo señoritas?- balbucee, la verdad con alcohol en las venas no podía hablar muy bien…  
-miren que valiente caballero-dijo una que era rubia  
-si, que educado es- de verdad estaban hablando como si yo no estuviera, y eso estaba empezando a molestarme  
-María, será mejor que lo hagas tu, yo una vez que empiezo no me puedo detener- dijo la del otro lado, la de al medio asintió con la cabeza, ella debía ser María- vamos hermana, vamos a caminar para que María tenga intimidad- dijo llevándose a la otra a caminar  
-¿como te llamas?-me pregunto "María"  
-soy Jasper Hale a sus servicios… señorita-dije haciendo una leve reverencia  
-de verdad espero que sobrevivas Jasper…-dijo mientras se acercaba rápidamente a mi cuello y me mordía, entonces la sensación fue horrible, no sentí nada mas, hasta que me comenzó a arder todo el cuerpo, era como si me estuvieran quemando vivo….


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 1: " 100 Años"  
Pov Jasper:

Cuando Esa Mujer llamada María me transformo, solo pude atinar a soportar el dolor, después de eso, cuando abrí los ojos, posterior de una incesante quemadura por todo mi cuerpo, todo era claro, María me dijo que tenia que quedarme junto a ella, me explico lo que era, y de que me debía alimentar, pero me negué, yo no estaba dispuesto a hacer lo que ella estaba planeando, las guerras dejan muchos heridos, cuantas familias destruiría María por solo ganar un poco mas de territorio.  
vagué por varios años, estuve tiempo caminando sin saber donde ir, no tenia ningún lugar donde llegar, y como me explico María, no me podía acercar a los humanos sin acecinarlos, yo no quería eso, y quería salvar personas, no quería acabar con sus vidas, y de paso, destrozar a sus familias…. Un Día, me encontraba sumamente débil, no me había alimentado desde que me aleje de María estaba en el bosque, cuando decidí recostarme en el pasto, no sabia como alimentarme, yo no estaba dispuesto a alimentarme de humanos, y no creía que hubiera otra opción….  
No se cuanto tiempo habré estado ahí, solo recuerdo que cuando llegaron esas voces, yo me asuste, puesto que son mirarlos, creí que eran humanos, pero al notar, que mi garganta no quemaba, y que luego de oír sus voces a los 2 segundos se encontraban al lado mío.  
-¿Quién es?, Humano no es, pero si es vampiro, ¿Por qué esta en esas condiciones?-Pregunto una voz femenina…  
-Se llama jasper Withlock, fue transformado a los 19 años, por María, Wow- susurro sorprendido  
-¿Qué sucede edward?- Yo solo me preguntaba como edward sabia todo eso de mi  
-Por que leo mentes jasper, y rose, esta así, por que según veo, nunca se ha alimentado de sangre, ni de humano, ni de animales, no sabia que se podía consumir animales, y no estaba dispuesto a consumir sangre humana.-  
-¿Cuánto tiempo lleva como Vampiro?  
-5 años, tal ves 6, el no tiene una cuenta, -  
-hay que llevarlo con Carlisle- aseguro rose, en ese entonces, fue cuando me uní a los Cullen, Carlisle me alimento, y comencé a formar parte de los Cullen, en esa familia era 5, ahora con migo son 6, eran Rose, Emmett, Esme, Carlisle y Edward, Rose y emmett eran pareja, al igual que esme y Carlisle, Carlisle era como el "Hombre al mando" De la "familia" así nos denominábamos, "familia".

Como Nunca Me sentía a Gusto, me sentía en mi lugar, ellos eran muy buenos, y hacían que yo sintiera que no me faltaba nada, aunque cundo veía a Carlisle besar a esme, siempre recordaba como me sentía yo al besar los labios de Mary, yo era tan feliz…. Pero no lo seria por mucho, no digo que convertirme en un monstruo fue lo mejor de mi vida, pero simplemente, fue mejor que lo que estaba destinado a vivir, pero sentía ese vacío en mi corazón, eso que me faltaba, que me estrujada mi muerto corazón cuando recordaba a Mary. Me pregunto que habrá sido de Mary…

100 Años después…

En este tiempo e echo múltiples cosas, Me eh graduado 2 veces de psicólogo, 1 en medicina cardiaca, 3 en derecho…

Todo Iba bien, Mi autocontrol mejoro en un 100%, ya casi me daba igual al ver a un humano sangrar, o los aromas peculiarmente dulces…

Ahora nos mudábamos nuevamente (ya saben, no cambiamos, no nos quedamos mucho tiempo en ningún lugar...) Todo seguía Bien, Éramos felices, como una gran familia, y descubrimos que yo tenia un don, puedo manejar las emociones de los demás, y obviamente percibirlas. En Cuanto al vacío que sentía en mi corazón, eso seguía igual, no , me corrijo, va peor, supe que había sucedido en este tiempo con Mary, se caso, tuvo hijos, fue feliz, y no me recordaba, Me dolió el ver a su hija. Es que era tan igual a ella, lo peor fue pensar, que esa pudo haber sido "nuestra" Hija, peor no lo fue, por que ella prefirió no enfrentar a su padre, Me Dolía aun que no haya defendido nuestro amor con uñas y dientes, como yo estaba dispuesto a hacerlo, pero no sucedió.  
Como Iba Diciendo, Esta Vez nos mudábamos a un pequeño pueblo en Washington llamado Forks, donde llueve 360 Díaz al año, podremos hacer una Vida casi normal.

P.O.V Alice:

-Alice! Ya levántate, empieza tu primer día de clases en el ultimo año del instituto! ¿No estas emocionada?- pregunto Mi nana , la que me había visto crecer, y criado con esmero, la que sabia cada uno de mis temores.  
¿Se preguntan quien soy? Pues, Soy Alice Brandon Lepelieg, soy hija de marco Antonio Brandon, Dueño de una cadena de restaurantes 5 estrellas, a través del mundo, y de María Lepelieg, Gran Diseñadora De Interiores, Tiene una cadena de locales a través de todo el mundo, la llaman de todas partes para decorar interiores, por eso, no les da tiempo de ser mis padres, la verdad es que no me importa, siempre e sido feliz junto a mi mejor amiga, Bella Swan, Si, La Hija De Charlie Swan, Dueño de las Joyerías Swan, si, a los que se dice tienen una fortuna incalculable, bueno, creo que somos las mas ricas que viven en Forks. Ah! Soy Fanática de la moda, me encanta salir de compras con bella, ella es fanática igual que yo.  
-Me Has Oído?- dijo mi nana agitando su mano delante de mi cabeza.  
-¿Perdón, que decías?- si que me voy en mis pensamiento xD!  
-A Si, Llegan personas nuevas al pueblo, los Ci…ce…ca…collin!-que memoria la de mi nana  
-Nancy?, ¿no será Cullen?-dije  
-Si, eso eso. ¿Cómo sabes?  
-todo el mundo lo comenta!, bueno, me quiero vestir..  
Solo eso basto, y ahora, a soportar el siempre pesado primer día-


	3. Capitulo 3: Primera Vista

Capitulo 3: primera vista

Pov jasper:

Habia diso un arduo primer dia, con pacientes bastante histericos, y otras personas que solo lloraban y lloraban, pero los entiendo, la verdad, sus problemas eran bastante gaves para un humano, Iba de regreso a casa, en mi coche, un tucson ix blanco, cuando al mirar a un costado, veo a una chica, muy linda por decir, pero estaba, totalmente inconsiente, me baje de auto, y senti el olor a drogas, LSD* para ser mas exactos, la tmoe en brazos , y la acoste en el asiento trasero, y encendi el auto, no se porque, pero sentia que la debia ayudar, la lleve con carlisle…

-jasper, quien es ella, por que la traes desmayada?- podia sentir la preocupacion en carlisle, pero al entrar en la casa, de inmediato sintieron el olor a drogas que destilaba la chica.

-¿carlisle? Que sucede, ¿Qué es ese olor a Lsd?- pregunto edward, mientrs bajaba a velocidad vampirica por las escalera, hasta que se detuvo en la chica- ¿alice?, jasper, ¿Qué hace alice desmayada aquí?

-_La encontre desmayada en la calle, esta completamente drogada… con Lsd-_ pense, entonces el vio mis recuerdos, y me vio procupado.

Estuvimos esperando a que despertara un rato, pero los chicos debian ir a cazar, y esme y carlisle tambien los acompañaron, por lo que, estaba solo.

-hhmmm… bella?-dijo abriendo lentamente los ojos, por lo que yo me acerque a ella para tranquilizarla.

-No, Hola, soy jasper Cullen, Te encontre desvanecida en el pizo hace como una hora- dije enviandole olas de paz.

-Mmm… que me paso?- dijo tratando de recordar algo

-Estabas… drogada…. Con… Lsd…- dije dudoso

-No puede ser… yo… solo… yo estaba en una fiesta, en casa de una compañera del instituto, y… cuando empezaron a haber borachos… yo me tense, y lauren me diio algo de beber, y luego… comence a sentir mas cosas, me sentia feliz… baile un rato, pero… despues ya no me acuerdo mas, -dijo largandose a llorar

-tranquila, no llores, nmo se que pudo haber pasado, o como… te drogaste sin darte cuenta, pero… tranquila-dije , no soportaba verla llorar, sentia como si mi corazon se oprimiera

-pero es…. Me pudieron haber … violado…-sollozo ella.

-tranquila, en unos momentos llegara mi hermano, el es doctor, y te revizara, nos asegurremos de saber si te violaron o no-dije yo, por algun motivo, senti la enorme nesecidad de matar a alguien, ella tenia razon ¿y si la violaron?

Pov Alice:

Todo estaba en la oscuridad maxima, hasta que comence a abrir los ojos lentamente, estaba un lugar blanco, se parecia a la casa de bella…

-hmmm… ¿bella?-dije mietras trataba de horientarme bien

-No, Hola, soy jasper Cullen, Te encontre desvanecida en el pizo hace como una hora- yo? Desvanecida? Que me habra pasado?

-Mmm… que me paso?- dije tratando de recordar en que parte de la noche quede inconsiente, y la razon, en realidad, no sabia que me habia pasado, lauren… y luego yo bailando…. Besandome con algun chico… y no recuerdo mas, suspire abatida.

-Estabas… drogada…. Con… Lsd…- ¿yo? Drogada con Lsd? Maldicion, no podia ser… como yo iba a estar drogada?, nunca en mi vida habia consumido si quiera un gramo de alucinogenos ni nada de eso.

-No puede ser… yo… solo… yo estaba en una fiesta, en casa de una compañera del instituto, y… cuando empezaron a haber borachos… yo me tense, y lauren me diio algo de beber, y luego… comence a sentir mas cosas, me sentia feliz… baile un rato, pero… despues ya no me acuerdo mas, - Mierda, entonces comence a llorar de impotencia,, me podian haber violado… o algo asi…

-tranquila, no llores, nmo se que pudo haber pasado, o como… te drogaste sin darte cuenta, pero… tranquila- mierda, como queria que me tranquilisara, me podian haber violado! Pero le vi la cara, y tenia cara verdaderamente preocupada, demonios, lo que me faltaba, un tipo que no conosco, teniendome lastima.

-pero es…. Me pudieron haber … violado…- solte entre sollozos, un tipo cualquiera podria haberse llevado mi virginidad… solo por una tarde de fiesta en la que me drogaron sin darme cuenta, mierda alice, como puedes ser tan estupida!

- tranquila, en unos momentos llegara mi hermano, el es doctor, y te revizara, nos asegurremos de saber si te violaron o no- dijo, entonces porfin pude comenzar a tranquilizarme, el me mantuvo abrazada en todo momento, tratando de tranquilizarme, peor en algun momento volvi a caer en los brazos de morfeo.

Chicas, espero el capitulo sea de su agrado,.

*Lsd: es una droga alusinogena según lo que tengo entendido.

Comenten con criticas, felicitaciones, opiniones, etc…

Otra cosita, xD Gracias por los reviews que eh recibido, chicas, s eles agradece desde el fondo de mi corazón, Nos estamos leyendo, y actualizare apenas llegue a los 5 comentarios la historia, xD, bueno, chicas, creo que temndremos que tomarnos cariño, por que no me ire de fanfiction… por bastante tiempo.

Nea!


	4. No es Un Adios, Es Un Hasta Pronto

Hola, hay alguien ahí?

Por el momento, yo si, la verdad, me molesto mucho el comentario de una chica llamada evarne, sinceramente, creo que si no le gusta el fanfic, pues que no lo lea, y, otra cosa querida evarne, gracias por darme esas criticas constructivas, aunque si me afectaron un poco, me has ayudado a tomar una importante decisión, Otra cosa, el fic si tiene sentido, lo que sucede, es que uds aun no lo entienden, la gracia de el fic, es lo que causa la apuesta, no la apuesta en si, pero bueno, no perderé mas tiempo con eso.

Chicas, me desapareceré por un tiempo en mis fics, sinceramente, me molesta que critiquen sin pensársela 1000 veces antes, lo siento a quienes les gustaba el fic, prometo volver pronto, solo es que seguiré el consejo de evarne, y leeré los caps que hasta el momento llevo escritos, lo siento, volveré pronto, nos conocemos hace poco, a sido un placer. Me presento formalmente

Me llamo Andrea, Pero me gusta que me digan nea, naci el 21 de Mayo, tengo 13, AMO crepúsculo, Odio a las personas que en lugar de dar criticas constructiva para ayudar a mejorar, simplemente critican con veneno, suelo ser muy directa para mis cosas.

Bueno,

Vuelvo en Una semana (si, es poco tiempo, pero siguiendo concejos, me estoy replanteando todos mis fics.

Atte

Nea


	5. Capitulo 4: Explicaciones

Capitulo 3: primera vista

Pov jasper:

Habia diso un arduo primer dia, con pacientes bastante histericos, y otras personas que solo lloraban y lloraban, pero los entiendo, la verdad, sus problemas eran bastante gaves para un humano, Iba de regreso a casa, en mi coche, un tucson ix blanco, cuando al mirar a un costado, veo a una chica, muy linda por decir, pero estaba, totalmente inconsiente, me baje de auto, y senti el olor a drogas, LSD* para ser mas exactos, la tmoe en brazos , y la acoste en el asiento trasero, y encendi el auto, no se porque, pero sentia que la debia ayudar, la lleve con carlisle…

-jasper, quien es ella, por que la traes desmayada?- podia sentir la preocupacion en carlisle, pero al entrar en la casa, de inmediato sintieron el olor a drogas que destilaba la chica.

-¿carlisle? Que sucede, ¿Qué es ese olor a Lsd?- pregunto edward, mientrs bajaba a velocidad vampirica por las escalera, hasta que se detuvo en la chica- ¿alice?, jasper, ¿Qué hace alice desmayada aquí?

-_La encontre desmayada en la calle, esta completamente drogada… con Lsd-_ pense, entonces el vio mis recuerdos, y me vio procupado.

Estuvimos esperando a que despertara un rato, pero los chicos debian ir a cazar, y esme y carlisle tambien los acompañaron, por lo que, estaba solo.

-hhmmm… bella?-dijo abriendo lentamente los ojos, por lo que yo me acerque a ella para tranquilizarla.

-No, Hola, soy jasper Cullen, Te encontre desvanecida en el pizo hace como una hora- dije enviandole olas de paz.

-Mmm… que me paso?- dijo tratando de recordar algo

-Estabas… drogada…. Con… Lsd…- dije dudoso

-No puede ser… yo… solo… yo estaba en una fiesta, en casa de una compañera del instituto, y… cuando empezaron a haber borachos… yo me tense, y lauren me diio algo de beber, y luego… comence a sentir mas cosas, me sentia feliz… baile un rato, pero… despues ya no me acuerdo mas, -dijo largandose a llorar

-tranquila, no llores, nmo se que pudo haber pasado, o como… te drogaste sin darte cuenta, pero… tranquila-dije , no soportaba verla llorar, sentia como si mi corazon se oprimiera

-pero es…. Me pudieron haber … violado…-sollozo ella.

-tranquila, en unos momentos llegara mi hermano, el es doctor, y te revizara, nos asegurremos de saber si te violaron o no-dije yo, por algun motivo, senti la enorme nesecidad de matar a alguien, ella tenia razon ¿y si la violaron?

Pov Alice:

Todo estaba en la oscuridad maxima, hasta que comence a abrir los ojos lentamente, estaba un lugar blanco, se parecia a la casa de bella…

-hmmm… ¿bella?-dije mietras trataba de horientarme bien

-No, Hola, soy jasper Cullen, Te encontre desvanecida en el pizo hace como una hora- yo? Desvanecida? Que me habra pasado?

-Mmm… que me paso?- dije tratando de recordar en que parte de la noche quede inconsiente, y la razon, en realidad, no sabia que me habia pasado, lauren… y luego yo bailando…. Besandome con algun chico… y no recuerdo mas, suspire abatida.

-Estabas… drogada…. Con… Lsd…- ¿yo? Drogada con Lsd? Maldicion, no podia ser… como yo iba a estar drogada?, nunca en mi vida habia consumido si quiera un gramo de alucinogenos ni nada de eso.

-No puede ser… yo… solo… yo estaba en una fiesta, en casa de una compañera del instituto, y… cuando empezaron a haber borachos… yo me tense, y lauren me diio algo de beber, y luego… comence a sentir mas cosas, me sentia feliz… baile un rato, pero… despues ya no me acuerdo mas, - Mierda, entonces comence a llorar de impotencia,, me podian haber violado… o algo asi…

-tranquila, no llores, nmo se que pudo haber pasado, o como… te drogaste sin darte cuenta, pero… tranquila- mierda, como queria que me tranquilisara, me podian haber violado! Pero le vi la cara, y tenia cara verdaderamente preocupada, demonios, lo que me faltaba, un tipo que no conosco, teniendome lastima.

-pero es…. Me pudieron haber … violado…- solte entre sollozos, un tipo cualquiera podria haberse llevado mi virginidad… solo por una tarde de fiesta en la que me drogaron sin darme cuenta, mierda alice, como puedes ser tan estupida!

- tranquila, en unos momentos llegara mi hermano, el es doctor, y te revizara, nos asegurremos de saber si te violaron o no- dijo, entonces porfin pude comenzar a tranquilizarme, el me mantuvo abrazada en todo momento, tratando de tranquilizarme, peor en algun momento volvi a caer en los brazos de morfeo.

U.u perdón las faltas de ortografía, bueno, dejen reviews! a y avtualizare mas pronto, les dejo el summary d euno de los fics que empezare a subir luego:

_**'Como decirte que te quiero':**_

_**bella y edward son amigos desde los 13 años, estan enamorados mutuamente, pero no se atreven a confesarse por miedo de echar a perder la amistad, el padre de bella, charlie, empieza a salir con otra mujer, con la que bella no se lleva bien, se va a vivir con su madre, a phoenix arizona, pero, luego por causa de un accidente que tiene charlie, ella vuelve a forks, y debe enfrentarse con su pasado, en especial, con edward cullen, pero con tan solo Una diferencia, ella esta comprometida en matrimonio con alec Vulturi'.**_

¿Qué le sparece? Comenten, bueno, me voy!


	6. cap5: Conociendote

Capitulo 5: Conociendote.

Pov Alice:

Luego de haberme realizado los examenes, me dirigi a la cafeteria, pues bella , edward y carlisle, se habian quedado discutiendo sobre la 3° guerra mundial o algo por el estilo, ordene un capuccino de vainilla con azucar, junto a un pastelillo con chispitas de chocolate y glaceado de miel, pero estaba demasiado nerviosa como para probar bocado alguno.

-si no te relajas, para cuando te entreguen los resultados ya no tendras dedo, y dudo que eso le agrade a bella, casi le da un ataque cuando me vio con la bata blanca, dijo que eso era totalmente 'out' –temrino riendo la sedosa voz de jasper, yo me sonroje un poco, y comenze a beber un poco de mi café.

-Lo siento, no puedo relajarme, los nervios me matan- trate de sonreir, peor estoy segura que con las ojeras que portaba, mas bien parecia una mueca-

-relajate allie, todos te apoyan-sonrie mirandome con ¿adoracion?

por un instante me perdi en sus ojos color miel, por lo que no pense en lo que estaba diciendo- ¿y tu? ¿me apoyas?- peor al darme cuenta, baje la vista totalmente avergonzada.

-claro,siempre que me nesecites estare ahí, no dejare que te desmorones-susurro mas como si fuera una promesa para siempre que solo un apoyo sin sentido para una chica con riesgos de haber sido violada-

-gracias-dije mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla, no me habia dado cuenta, cuando el ambiente se habia vuelto de lo mas meloso, por lo que decidi cambiar de tema -¿y hace cuanto llegaron a forks?- el sonrio, notando mis intenciones, y me siguio la corriente, hasta que sin darnos cuenta pasaraon las dos horas, en una amena practica =)

-señorita Brandon, dirigase a el consultorio del doctor cullen- sono por el alto parlante

-wow, si que se me paso en tiempo- sonrei, jasper me ayudo retiro la silla, y yo me levante, caminamos juntos al consultorio de carlisle, el ambiente se volvio nerviso, pues ambos sabiamos que esto significaba. Toque la puerta 3 veces

-adelante- jasper me abrio la puera, y yo entre

-los dejare solos, vuelvo luego- dijo jaspe rmientras se retiraba.

-bien alice, la verdad, es que emos examinado tus examenes, y la verdad…. Veras, siguiendo con el procedimiento, te emos echo bastantes examenes, un test de embarazo, ootro para saber si te violaron, para ver tu estado fisico, para ver que efectos habia tenido el alucinojeno que te dieron, y…- yo solo seguia escuchando bla bla bla bla, ninguna de esas cosas era las que yo queria saber, me importaba bastante poco que examenes me hayan echo!

-carlisle, la verdad, desearia que fueras al grano, sin ofender, no me interesa que examenes me realizaron, solo quiero saber si me violaron o no- sije ya al borde de los nervios, el sonrio

-estaba llegando a esa parte, alice, felicidades, no fuiste abusada mientras estabas drogada, el alucinogeno, hizo que alucinaras con cosas como besarte con chicos y etc, pero según los examenes, no paso nada mas que caer en la inconciencia, seguramente la persona que te drogo, no penso que darte tanto te hiciera caer practicamente de inmediato en la inconciencia, claro, hay que asegurarnos, de que no te vuelvan a dar nada, pues algunos organos de vital funcionamiento, resultaron algo afectados, y otra dosis tan alta, seguro te causaria grandes problemas- temirno carlisle, yo solo podia sonreir, en eso tocaron la puerta, y yo pude ver a jasper, corri, y me lance a sus brazos, su pecho era muy duro, y sus brazos, a pesar de ser frios como un glaciar, me otorgaban una calides que nunca antes habia sentido, el correspondio mi abrazo, y yo me senti como en casa, como si ahí fuera el lugar al que siempre habia pertenecido, como si al solo estar en sus brazos, no nesecitara nada mas para vivir, solo estar con el ahí, pegado a mi cuerpo, no se cuanto tiempo abremos estado asi, pero un carraspeo entre divertido y preocupado nos saco de nuestra 'burbuja'.

Nos separamos, y ahí pude ver a edward, y carlisle, enviandose miradas preocupadas, al mirar a jasper, el tambien veia a su sobrino y su hermano preocupados, pero al notar mi mirada, sonrio calidamente.

-bueno, gracias carlisle, yo ahora em… me debo uh, ir, mama debe estar en casa esperandome.- sonrei, y tome mis cosas, me despedi de bella, de carlisle y edward, y me fui, en realidad, me queria despedir de jasper, pero cuando lo iba a hacer, el como por arte de magia, se habia esfumado.

Esa noche no pude dormir, pues realmente me habia dejado preocupada eso de que jasper haya desaparecido, como si tuviera hiper-velocidad .

-Pov jasper:

Cuando alice me abrazo asi, supe, ese vacio ya no existia, ese vacio se habia esfumado, pero no podia pasar por alto algo, ella esra decendiente de.. mary… pero ella me hizo sentir con su abrazo como jamas me habia echo sentir mary, me sentia lleno, no cabia en mi de felicidad, no sabia el por que, seguramente haya sido el que solo me habia buscado a mi para compartir una pisca de felicidad, se comenzo a despedir de todos, pero yo me debia ir, habia quedado de ayudar a esme con un par de cosas, cuandollegue a casa, ayude a esme, como si fuera u robot, solo queria volver a ver a alice, ella desde ahora en adelante, era lo unico que llenba ese vacio tan caracteristico de mi ser, era la unica que me hacia sentir como nunca me habia sentido, pero para bien, ahora agradecia haberme convertido en vampiro, ahora que la tenia a ella a mi lado, todo tenia sentido, su manera de ser, la manera en la que se puede confiar en ella, su belleza, su.. su gusto por la moda, lo hiperactida que es a pesar de ser tan pequeña, sin duda, todo de ella me gustaba, a partir deahora, no sabia como haria para vivir sin ella, y lo peor… no sabia si quiera, si ella correspondia mis sentimientos, esto, a pesar de todo, me hizo sentir en extremo bien, por lo que andube 'en las nubes' el resto de la tarde, cuando ya era tarde, decidi que la queria vovler a ver, bella estaba en casa, claro, dede que se entero que somos vampiros, y sale con edward, esta cdasi todo el tiempo aquí, pero me agrada, es una buena persona, y perfecta para edward.

Pensando en eso, le pedi la direccion a bella, y me dirigi a la casa de los brandon.

Cuando llegue, me asome por la ventana correcta, siguiendo el aroma de ella, era muy dulce, como a lilas y sol. Y cuando me asome,ella aun se encontraba despierta, por lo que me quede observandola oculto tras las cortina, al pasar mas o menos media hora, ella se durmio, por lo que me permiti entrar, era tan dulce y linda como toda ella, me acerque a la cama, y ella dormia con una sensacon de relajacio maxima, entonces sonrio.

-jasper-susurro, la mire, y note que seguia sonriendo, y esto me alegro, estaba sonñando, yo estaba en sus sueños, desde ahora en adelante, no tendria ojos para nadie mas que ella,

Mi pequeña alice.

La pequeña duende hiperactiva.

Con este pensamiento, me retire de su casa, pues ya era las 5:00 am, y mi turno en el hospital empesaria a las 6:00

xD bueno, ahí un cap cortito, les quiero! Gracia spot la paciencia, dejen reviews PLEEEEEASE!


	7. Capitulo 6: ¿Vampiros?

Hola? –andrea se esconde tras su prima de tres años- Okno, La verdad no tengo excusa, a la noche subo dos caps mas, espero les guste nos leemos abajo

Capitulo :¿Vampiros?

Pov Alice:

Estaba en el instituto, con rosalie, emmett , edward y bella, estos ultimos dos, apapachandose ¿Qué no pueden guardar eso para ellos mismos? Como siempre, todos nos observaban, pues ya era costumbre que siempre andabamos todos juntos, pues… digamos que como proteccion, las cosas iban bien, con jasper… hay dios, tengo que dejar de pensar en el, pero no lo podia evitar, todo el dia, todo el dia el estaba en mis pensamientos, y lo peor, hoy , fiuf, cada lunes (como hoy) el me llamaba, y hablabamos por horas, claro, esto se dio, gracias a que todos los lunes, bella salia con edward a 'regar la planta que es el amor' y yo me quedaba sola en mi casa, pero ya era tarde, y jasper aun no me llamaba, seguramente, tenia que salir con su novia- este pensamiento me partio el corazon- hace agunos dias, fui al hospital, y pense en saludar a carlisle, cuando iba a tocar, escuche a jasper hablando con el

Flashback-:

-carlisle, maria…. El … su rastro, estaba en el bosque, yo la vi mientras casaba- dijo notoriamente perturbado

-jasper, relajate, maria no te puede hacer nada que ya te haya echo en el pasado, tu lo superaste, ¿no es asi?- Las lagrimas comenzaron a caer, por lo que decidi salir corriendo de ahí.

-Fin del flashback-

Decidi hacer zapping en la television, cuando una pelicula capto mi atencion, era de vampiros, y… una humana, se enamoraba de uno de ellos, y luego otro vampiro la queria matar, pero es salvada. Cuando vi esa pelicula inmediatamente, jasper y el resto de los cullen venian a mi cabeza, pues los de la historia eran palidos, realmente hermosos, con su piel dura y fria como el marmol, y… rapidos, tenian los ojos color miel, pues se alimentaban de sangre de animales, y… ese era el color de los ojos de los cullen.

Apague la telebision, queriendome sacar eso de la cabeza, y trate de dormir, los vampiros no existen! Me repeti una y mil veces, tratando de convenserme de que en realidad solo era una coincidencia, una muy rara coincidencia.

Me quede dormida, pero de pronto senti mi cama undirse.

-Duerme alice, nada te pasara, duerme… mi amor- jasper?

-jasper?-

-shhh… duerme duende-

-te quiero- murmure antes de caer nuevamente en los brazos de morfeo.

Cuando desperte, baje, y no habia nadie en la casa, parecia deshabitada, en la cocina encontre una nota.

Alice, hoy todos los del servicio tienen dia libre, desayuna algo, y pide comida a domicilio, volvemos en un mes, pues tenemos unos viajes de negocios. Las tarjetas de credito estan a tu dispocision, y esperamos poder estar ahí en tu cumpleaños. Atte tus padres

Era pan de cada dia, ellos nunca estaban en mis cumpleaños, solo nancy, y bella, eran como mi unica familia.

Me servi un tazon de cereales, y me dirigi a mi habitacion luego de terminarlo, llame a bella, y a los cullen, invitandolos a pasar el dia en mi casa, hacia calor, aunque no habia sol, para nada. 30 minutos despues, llegaron todos, y con todos, me refiero tambien, a carlisle y jasper, y esme, la salude con un abrazo, y ella se ofrecio a cocinar, yo la ayude, y luego comimos en la piscina, aunque ellos casi no tocaron su comida.

Hola! Aquí si! Pues Bueno, primero trate de suicidarme u.u y estuve como arto tiempo en un hospital, y ahora, pues tomas paros y tantas cosas que ya no sabia que hacer además de que andaba en blanco, saben que los caps son cortos, pero voy a subir mas lo prometo.

Dejen reviews!

Hikaru Nea San


End file.
